


Head Check

by Javachik



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Mostly Fluff, Soft Eddie Diaz, minor Firefam, no beta we die like men, the universe likes to mess with Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javachik/pseuds/Javachik
Summary: Buck’s just having a terrible, horrible week because all of a sudden life is out to give him head injuries. This gives Eddie a complex.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 313





	1. Monday

Buck was really looking forward to the week, he had 5 days then he had the whole weekend to himself and that meant plans with his favorite Diaz boys. He managed to get out of the house early enough so he could stop and grab some coffee on his way in so his Monday is off to a good enough start. 

Pulling into the firehouse lot he puts his Jeep in park and takes a moment to look out the window and appreciate that he is back at the job and family that he loves. Between the ladder truck explosion, the embolism and the tsunami he’s had a very rough couple months. 

Grabbing his bag and coffee Buck climbs out of his Jeep, locks it up and heads into the building to get ready for his shift. On his way to the lockers he waves, he calls out a good morning to Chimney and Hen who are just getting settled in themselves. He’s finishing buttoning his shirt when Eddie walks in.

Eddie Drops his duffle bag on the bench and gives him a big smile “Morning Buck”  
Buck flashes Eddie what he knows is his golden retriever grin but his words are cut off as when the klaxon starts going off. Slamming his locker shut he bumps Eddies shoulder with his on his way out “get to stepping there Eddie” Buck yells out to him as he breaks into a sprint as he heads towards the truck “places to go, people to save” 

Eddies somehow manages to be only a few steps behind him as they buckle themselves in, popping on their headsets “hope you got your coffee this morning Buck, because I have a feeling, we are gonna need it today” 

The call ended up being a non-fire call which all in all Buck wasn’t complaining about. The caller was a mom who accidentally locked her keys and young daughter in a running car. When they finally got the door open and Buck reached in to grab the young girl, he never expecting her to vault herself at him, her head connecting with a hard crack to his nose. 

He holds on tight to the little girl not wanting to drop her but he’s doing everything he can just trying to breathe. The pain is so sharp and bright that he ends up stumbling back several steps and he can already feel the blood starting to run down his face when he realizes Hen and Eddie are right next to him. 

Eddies grabbing hold of him is keeping him from falling right on his ass as Hen takes the young girl from him. Once his arms are free, Buck grabs his face all while still trying to blink the stars out of his eyes.

“Jesus that kid had a hard head”. His words sound wet to his ears, then before he can get his wits around him he feels himself moving, Eddie’s strong hands guiding him along when he hears Eddie’s “you need to sit” and before he can process that Eddie is pushing him down so he is sitting on the ambulance’s step making him grunt. 

The next thing knows he feels his head being tilted back and hears Chim’s voice telling him to hold still. The movement hurts so he instantly goes to grab at Chim's hands when Eddie catches them, holding them securely in his. Chim voice is back “Buck, we got you ok, but have to slow this blood down so there’s gonna be lots of pressure.” 

“Ow” Buck whines in pain as gauze is suddenly pressed to his nose and dammit, Chim wasn’t kidding the pressure hurts like hell. Buck sighs when feels Eddie squeeze his hands in sympathy and his “sorry” helps him focus and relax and let Chim work. 

Still holding the gauze to Buck’s face, Chim pulls out a flashlight with his other hand “ok buckaroo, gonna need you to open your eyes alright” Buck nods and slowly cracks them open so Chim can start checking his pupils.

Once Chim is done with the flashlight, Buck thankfully closes his eyes again because it’s far too bright out and it makes his head pound even harder. He feels Chim slowly move the gauze, probably checking to see if he’s still bleeding. “I can’t tell if it’s broken yet or not, but we need to make sure that the bleeding has stopped, ok?”

Buck just grunts in response. From his spot he listens as the rest of the team comes up to the ambulance with the mom in tow, and she’s apologizing over and over for him getting hurt.   
He tries to wave her off but his hands are still being held by Eddie whose voice is suddenly close to his ear, warm breath against his ear making Buck shiver. “No, Buck, just hold still. Besides your hands have blood all over them so all your gonna do is freak poor Mom out” 

Buck sighs “sorry..i’ll hold still” and squeezes Eddies hand in acknowledgement, resigning himself to just sitting there on the step with his eyes closed, head back, waiting for the bleeding to stop. Hopefully the damn sparkles will stop dancing behind his eyes soon too.

He’s still sitting on the step waiting for the OK to move when Eddie lets go of his hands and gets up. Buck doesn’t get a chance to miss their warmth before they suddenly reappear and somehow in that sort amount of time Eddie’s managed to grab some cleaning supplies which he uses to start washing the blood off his hands. Buck’s surprised and appreciative with how gentle he is with the task and he lets himself get lost in the sensation of it. 

Not broken is the final answer, just some swelling and minor bruising and to his annoyance he’s stuck sitting the rest of day out in the firehouse on light duty just in case it starts to bleed again. Bobby looks unhappy when he tells him but Buck can understand, doesn’t mean he has to like it but he understands. 

He hears footfalls approach and he instantly knows its Eddie, and the fact that he knows Eddies walk makes him silently ponder that point “You doing ok?” he hears him ask.  
Eddie’s found him sprawled out on the couch, his head leaning back against the cushion, eyes closed because getting smacked that hard in the face gave him one hell of a headache. 

Buck can feel the tension radiating from Eddies voice so he blindly waves at the cushion next to him before answering with a sigh “Just sit down already, I can feel your twitching over here”   
“I’m not twitching” Eddie grunts out before he drops gently down on the cushion next to Buck.

“And yeah I’m fine, just have a headache is all” 

Buck refuses to open his eyes so feeling Eddie’s warmth next to him is nicely comforting but he sternly refuses to put too much thought into that because Eddie’s his best friend when he hears an odd crumpling sound next to him. Curiosity breaks him so he cracks one eye open, squinting at Eddie who’s holding out a bag that turns out to be frozen peas “Brought you something”.

“Peas?” confused, he picks his head up and blinks owlishly at the bag that Eddie wiggles in front of him. His brain must be slow to process what exactly he needs a bag of frozen peas for of all things because Eddie just rolls his eyes and tsk’s him. 

“They’re for your face Buck, you know, to help with the swelling?” Eddie wiggles the bag at Buck again and Buck swears he’s patronizing him, he knows this because he’s using that you’re an idiot Buck but you’re still my favorite voice to explain their purpose. 

Eddie shrugs “ehh, honestly, the only real valid reason for frozen peas to even exist in the first place is to be used as ice packs” Buck snickers at that and accepts his gift, gently resting the bag across his bruised face. “Thanks, Eds, can always count on you to take care of me” he mumbles, reaching out and squeezing Eddies thigh that he pressed up against Bucks’ “I’d be lost without you” 

He can feel as some of the tension drains out of Eddie at his words, and then Eddie gently pats Buck’s hand where its’ still sitting on his leg “I’ve got your back like always ….and we’d be lost without you Buck, just remember that” Buck gives Eddie’s leg another gentle squeeze in response as he lets himself relax into the cushion.

With his head back and face covered Buck totally missed the fond sappy look that Eddie has as he looks after him.


	2. Tuesday

“BUCK” Hen’s muffled yell comes from inside the ambulance where she’s currently working on restocking after their last call. “I need your long arms for a minute” 

Buck snorts as he wanders over from where he’s wiping down the truck next in the next bay “I see how it is Hen, you just see me as a means to an end”  
He can hear Hen’s snickers from inside “everyone needs to be needed Buckaroo, and right now, I need your long arms”

Buck climbs in beside Hen “Alright, whatcha ya need” Hen points to the metal cabinets that line the floor “bunch of gauze packs fell behind that lower cabinet and I can’t reach them, can you get to them?”  
Buck flashes her a toothy grin “Anything for you Hen” Leaning around the cabinet Buck spots the gauze packs wedged down a bit, and with some fancy bending and wiggling he’s able to wedge his arm in and grab hold of the package. “aha! got them” just as he’s starting to wiggle his way back out there’s a loud voice behind him “Hey Buck!”

Concentrating on trying to extract himself while avoiding any sharp corners, the unexpected voice startles him and makes him jerk upwards causing the back of his head slam painfully into the edge of the upper metal cabinets making him see stars for the second time this week. “Goddammit” he grinds out, holding a hand to the back of his now throbbing head.

Bucks world wobbles a bit as he spins around to glare at the voice that turns out to be Maddie, who’s now got her hand over her mouth in surprise with Chim behind her cringing. Buck feels Hens hands steadying him and then pushing him down so he’s sitting on the stretcher.

“Dammit Buck, stop moving and let me look at your head” He feels Hen pulling at his hands when Eddie suddenly appears from around the ambulance doors wearing a concerned look. “What happened? Heard Buck swearing” 

Buck is still sitting on the stretcher glaring at Maddie as Hen moves Buck’s head around, checking for any injuries.

Buck is glaring at Maddie when Hen moves away from Buck, giving him enough space so he can stand up “Maddie happened” he answers Eddie.

Maddie’s pacing back and forth behind the ambulance, her hands flailing causing Chim to duck or risk getting hit “Buck…I’m so sorry!”

Hen glances out the door and shakes her head at Maddie and Chim before turning her attention back to Buck “thankfully you’re not bleeding but you’re probably going to have quite the lump their Buckaroo” Hen says.

Buck lets out a frustrated noise “that’s something I guess”, his heads started pounding all over again, and it had just stopped. Buck really hopes that this is not a sign on how his week is going to go.  
Fearing the indignity of falling on his ass, Buck relents and takes Eddies offered hand stepping gingerly out of the ambulance and starts walking slowly towards the loft with his head down. 

Waving a shaky hand towards the vicinity of the stairs as he mumbles “I’m gonna just go sit for a bit” when he feels a very familiar shoulder bump, turning he sees that Eddie has fallen into step beside him. Knowing that Eddie is alongside of him brings some level of calmness to Buck, just knowing that Eddie’s right next to him, falling into step like always their shoulders nudging as they move makes things better. 

A gentle hand at the small of Bucks back appears until they reach the top where Eddie veers off to head into the kitchen, leaving Buck to head for the couches. Buck drops himself onto what’s becoming his cushion and is sprawled out with his eyes closed when he hears the now familiar crunching of a plastic bag and wordlessly holds out his hand. 

“Thanks, Eds, you are my favorite” he mumbles before putting the frozen peas on the tender spot on the back of his head. Buck feels the cushion next to him give as Eddie’s warmth appears next to him, right in his personal space so they are connected from hip to knee. 

Buck doesn’t bother to open his eyes but he knows that Eddie sees his smile when Eddie somehow manages to hip bump him while sitting and honestly Buck’s pretty impressed with that. Later when Eddie asks Buck what Maddie wanted Buck draws a blank and realizes that he honestly has no clue.


	3. Wednesday

The team is standing together as they look up at the victim for their latest call, valiantly trying not to break into giggles. “So… what exactly was he attempting to do here again?” Buck asks, looking up at the wiggling set of legs that are currently dangling through a hole in the ceiling. 

They can hear the guys muffled calls for help from inside the attic where the other half of him is tightly stuck. Eddie looks over at Buck and snorts quietly, taking in his confused puppy look complete with head tilt. 

“Apparently, attempted breaking and entering, but personally, I think it’s more along the lines of a Darwin Award than an effective criminal act” Buck mostly loses it at that and he’s still snickering when he reaches over and pats Eddie’s arm because really likes when little shit Eddie makes an appearance.

Buck finally manages to calm down enough to say “Well, crime is hard” Eddie and Buck glance over at Bobby who’s trying to hide a laugh behind a cough then clearing his throat “ok, everyone, lets grab the equipment and get this taken care of” before he shoos them along. 

This is a situation that Buck is glad for the small amount of luck that their would-be criminal decided to break into a hardware store because they had easy access to some ladders. So, while Chim and Eddie climb up the gathered ladders they try to work their guy loose while Buck supports his legs.

Hen has already headed up into the attic to monitor the guy from there and they are making progress in freeing the guy when the entire ceiling, including the spot where the victim is stuck collapses suddenly. The guy and his tool box falls through the newly expanded hole, the tool box upending its contents spilling directly onto Bucks head and knocking him to his knees in the process.

The pain is bright and horrible. Buck thinks that he hears the thud of the guy hitting the floor near him but he can’t really bring himself to care. He knows he’s on his knees because he felt his legs buckle and maybe he thinks he hears Eddie strangled voice calling his name but it’s muffled and he just can’t gather his wits enough to answer him. 

He’s bent over on his knees, hands to his head, trying to work through the incessant ringing and the pain when he suddenly feels strong callused hands on his face making him startle and try to twitch away but the hands are gently but securely holding him in place even as they run over his head, down his neck to his back and shoulders the ringing quieting down enough that he hears Eddie.

“Buck, you need to let me check you over OK” The subtle panic to Eddie’s voice is not lost on Buck but Eddies hands never waver in their softness while he checks Buck over for injuries. He feels Eddies hands come to a stop and then they cup the bolt of his jaw. 

Buck keeps his eyes closed the whole time, taking several deep breaths when he hears Eddie “Sit back Buck, nice and slow I’ve got you” Eddie slides his hands down to Bucks shoulders as he gently maneuvers him to sit back on his heels all while Eddie twists himself around so he ends up facing Buck, their knees bumping.

The change in position thankfully doesn’t make the world spin for Buck so when Eddie tells him to open his eyes he does. Eddies grip on his jaw is careful as he tips Bucks face back so he can get a better look, flashlight suddenly appearing as he checks Bucks pupils. The sudden light making Buck try to flinch away but Eddies holds tight to him, drawing Bucks eyes back to his face. 

“You still with me Buck?” Eddie ask softly, and Buck nods slowly as he reaches up to grip onto Eddies forearms and pull him in “Eddie” Buck drags his name out with a soft whine as he leans forward letting it come to rest on Eddies. 

“Why does the universe keep trying to give me brain damage?” Buck knows he’s whining as he says it but dammit his head hurts again so he can’t help but feel it’s justified. Besides, Eddie is right there, up in his space and it’s comforting, and all he wants to do at this point is to lean into Eddies’ strength. 

Eddie, who Buck knows is his best friend, and if he’s honest with himself someone who he’s kinda in love with, someone who’s always supporting him; although right now, Buck hopes, Eddie’s support is what is keeping him from face-planting on the ground.

Eddie manages to disentangle himself from Buck’s octopus grip and shuffle around to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist, and taking some of Bucks weight as he chuckles at Bucks question.  
Buck instinctively leans into Eddies space once he’s stopped moving hearing a soft chuckle in his ear “I have no idea Buck, maybe the universe is testing a working theory to see just how hard you head really is?” 

Buck snorts at Eddies words “Hardy har har, you are truly such a funny man” Buck quiets, any other words dying in his mouth when he feels Eddies fingers tremble as they card through his hair. Buck feels him struggle with a deep breath before saying “Christ Buck, you’ve gotta stop scaring me like this”.

Hearing how upset Eddie is that he’s hurt again Buck tries to twist around to look at him, but Eddie’s arm around him only tightens, not letting him move. “I’m really sorry Eds” Buck manages to get out and he really is. 

Buck feels horrible that he keeps worrying Eddie like this when he feels Eddies hand gently cupping his jaw, his gaze chasing Bucks until he makes eye contact with him as he gives Buck a small smile. “I know Buck, it’s just that you are a chaos magnet and I worry OK?” Buck nods slowly at his words. 

Eddie seems to gather himself together then glances at Buck “Well, OK then. Since you’re not bleeding, and it doesn’t look like you have a serious concussion, do you think you can stand?”

Hearing their conversation as her and Chim are bundling their would-be criminal off to Athena, when Hen calls over to them “He doing ok Eddie, you need some help?” Eddie gives Buck another quick glance before turning to answer “no, I’ve got him, we’re ok here right Buck?” 

Knowing that they have to move, Buck does a quick self-inventory-no dizziness, no nausea just another headache so he thinks he shouldn’t fall over, and answers Eddie honestly “yeah Eddie, I think I’m good” Arm still around Bucks waist, Eddie stands pulling Buck to his feet with him, then slinging one of his arms over his shoulder. Once Eddie’s confident that Bucks not going to tip over, they start making their way outside stopping to look down at the scattered contents of the tool bag.

Buck glares down at the offending tools “What the heck did I get brained with anyway….” 

Eddie’s grip on Buck never falters as he nudges some of the contents of the crook’s bag with his boot “ehhh, might have been that small wrench? Though gotta say I’m glad it wasn’t that hammer” pointing out a nasty looking claw hammer on the ground.

Buck cringes when he sees the referenced tool and yeah, he has to agree with Eddie on that one, he’ll take a small wrench to the head any day over that nasty looking claw hammer.   
Eddie bumps his head against Bucks arm where it’s laying across his neck “Come on, let’s get you out of here” Buck feels the arm that’s wrapped around him tighten to keep him steady as they make with way out to the ambulance where Hen’s waiting to check Buck over further. 

Eddie never leaves his side the whole time, sits right next to him on the back of the ambulance and even on the way back to the firehouse, moving around in his seat so Buck can comfortably lean his head against his shoulder. 

Buck is getting frustrated at this point because for the third time this week he’s sprawled on the same couch cushion and he’s man enough to admit that he’s starting to feel damn pathetic about it when he hears a now familiar crinkling. 

Without even bothering to open his eyes, Buck just sighs dramatically, holding out his hand to take the familiar bag of frozen peas, propping it on the newest sore spot. He’s tired, his head hurts and he’s just so done with the week already.

He’s really trying not to be a sad sack when he hears Eddie’s quiet “Hey Buck, come over here” Buck cracks an eye open, peering over to where Eddie’s sitting on the opposite end of the couch and he whines “aww, man. I don’t wanna move”.

Eddie just rolls his eyes and holds out his hand, fingers wiggling as they tempt Buck to even try and deny him. Of course, Buck can’t deny Eddie anything, especially when he pats his thigh and uses that tone of voice that gives Buck butterflies “Stop complaining and just come here. You can lay your head down; I promise you’ll feel better” 

Buck squashes his first thought of what he’d really like to be doing with his head in Eddies lap and scoots down the couch, sprawling out as he shifts around. He finally manages to get comfortable when he curls face first into Eddies belly, effectively using him as a pillow. 

Having taken the frozen peas from Buck as he was settling, Eddie puts them back on the sore spot and does something Buck never expects, he starts carding his fingers gently through Bucks hair, nails scratching lightly along his scalp and Buck just groans because it feels so damn good. 

He feels the rumble of Eddies chuckle from where he’s snuggled in, so Buck rolls his head back just enough to give him a ridiculous grin before relaxing back into the warmth of Eddie, leaning into his touch like a contented house cat and letting his touch relax away the day.


	4. Thursday

It’s been a god-awful long week and its only Thursday but thankfully he only has one more shift left before he and Eddie have a couple days off. They are taking Christopher to Griffith Park this weekend because who can say no to Christopher when he makes a request and with one day left it can’t end quick enough. 

He’s sitting on the couch next to Eddie when he feels himself starting to nod off, so he decides to try and get a nap in before the shit hits the fan again so he pats Eddies thigh as he pulls himself to his feet, stretching his arms over his head, he closes his eyes and groans for how good it feels. 

Rolling his shoulders as twists his hips he opens his eyes and happens to catch Eddie giving him a slow once over before he tearing his gaze away. Buck is caught off guard with Eddies assessment but can admit to himself that he really likes the fact that Eddie’s looking because while he’s done his fair share, he never thought that there maybe, might something on Eddies side too.

Shaking his head, Buck shoves it down to be dealt with later when he’s not as tired. Nudging Eddies boot gets him to look up “hey, going to try to catch a quick nap while I can”

Eddie gives him a tired smile and nods “yeah, that sounds like a good idea” so Buck offers Eddie his hand, which Eddie grabs and lets Buck help pull him to his feet. They wander down to the bunk room brushing up against each other as they walk. 

Pulling the door shut behind them they drop down onto their bunks, getting comfortable quickly and sleep catches up to them quickly. They are able to get a solid hour’s nap when the alarm goes off, dragging them out of bed. 

Buck is the first to the door, starting to open it as he turns to check on Eddie when it’s suddenly slammed open catching him on the side of his head. “Son of a …” Buck stumbles backwards as he grabs his head, the sudden pain wracks his head. He feels strong hands suddenly grip his waist and he realizes that Eddie is catching him before he can go down. 

“Guys…” Bobby sticks his head inside, words trailing off when he sees Buck holding his head and Eddie holding onto Buck. “Christ, Buck i'm sorry” 

Eddie glances to Bobby “yeah, the door caught his head pretty hard” turning back to look at Buck he grimaces “Come on Buck, let me see” Eddie tightens his grip as he turns him around to try get a look at him. 

As the alarm continues to go off Bobby looks between the two, assessing how injured Buck is trying to decide what to do. Seeing that Buck was in good hands with Eddie he makes his decision “Eddie, you stay here with him, make sure he’s good and I’ll get another house to give us backup” Bobby toss’s over his shoulder as he sprints up the stairs. 

“Got it Cap” Eddie hollers at Bobby’s retreating back. “Alright Buck, it’s all me so come on” using his grip on Bucks waist, Eddie directs him to a bunk, gently pushing him down so he’s sitting on the edge. Squatting in front of him Eddie takes Bucks hands in his and carefully tries to tug them away from his head “you gotta let me take a look”. 

Buck reaches out and grabs the hands, that are touching him when he realizes that it’s Eddie’s voice that’s speaking to him so they are his hands that he feels on him but his head is throbbing and he’s so frustrated he wants to cry. 

His grip on Eddies hands only tighten the more stressed he becomes and Eddie must figure it out that Buck’s not going to be very cooperative until he can reel him back in so he uses his weight as leverage to lean back and pull Buck off center, getting him to follow and pitch forward, his shock releasing Eddies hands so he can catch Eddie in a hug keeping him from falling to the floor. “wow Eddie, what the hell”

Eddie doesn’t answer, just pushes forward into Bucks hug, wrapping his arms around him and with some maneuvering winds up on his knees between Bucks legs. Once they’ve stopped rocking Buck tightens the hug, tucking his face into Eddies neck for several moments before pulling back.

“The hell was that? “Buck mutters, glaring at Eddie’s fake innocent expression.

Shrugging his shoulders, he gives Buck a small smile “had to resettle us, trusted that you wouldn’t let me fall” Eddie uses the distraction to run his hand up Bucks jaw to his temple and smiles when he presses into the touch.

Buck grunts eloquently at that and closes his eyes. ”no, won’t let you fall…asshole” Eddie outright laughs at that “so, gonna let me check you out now Buckley?” Earning him a snort 

“Hmmmm. You can check me out anytime you want Diaz”. Buck opens his eyes just so he can wink at Eddie, snickering when he sees how Eddies cheeks pink up before he rolls his eyes at Buck’s antics. “yeah yeah. Come on Romeo let me make sure there’s no brain damage”

Buck just rolls his eyes at him. “yes dear……it just hurts, don’t think it’s even bleeding that much but the damn headache is back…again”

“Yes dear?? Oh, the sarcasm runs deep with you young padawan”

Buck feels himself relaxing into Eddies ministrations, as he checks for any overt injuries as they fall into familiar banter. laughing at Eddie’s teasing is so natural that Buck doesn’t even realize that Eddies hands have stilled and he’s just watching him, a fond expression on his face.

“So, am I gonna live?”

“Yeah, gonna live. Just a small cut and it’s already stopped bleeding” Eddie grabs the edge of the bunk and groans as he struggles to his feet, Bucks hand a steadying grip on his hip when he wobbles, laughing outright at Eddies grimace “you alright old man?”

“Fuck you sideways Buckley….old man and yes, you’ll live. Besides, it’s your fault I was on my knees that long.” Both freeze at the realization of Eddies joking words, the atmosphere suddenly charged because, damn that apparently brings up some images for both parties. 

Eddie’s looking down at Buck, his expression now one of fear, like he’s ready to bolt at the slightest indication, so Buck clears his throat and goes with a distraction “Band-aid?”

Buck watches as the fear on Eddie’s face is replaced with sadness and even regret before he looks away “right, band-aid, I’ll be right back”. 

Once he’s gone, Buck rubs his face grimacing in annoyance when he hit’s the new sore spot. “Well damn”.


	5. Friday

It’s Bucks last couple hours left in his shift and It’s been a long day. Hell, it’s been a long assed week Buck grouses as he adjusts his headset.

They are returning to the firehouse after yet another car accident. This time it was a drunk driver who thankfully didn’t do any damage other to himself and his car. Got him out of the car and on the way to the hospital and they are on their way back. 

He’s tired and cranky, just wanting to lay down for a little peace and quiet before he’s gotta drag himself home. 

Thankfully he and Eddie have the next 3 days off and things seem weirdly back to normal between him and Eddie, so for that Buck’s grateful although he wants to kick himself for what may have been a missed opportunity. When asked, Eddie vehemently denied any changes in their weekend plans with Chris so Buck decided he’s just gonna roll with it and not chase waterfalls. Buck laughs at himself as he thinks how Athena would appreciate that he finally gets that reference.

Eddie’s sitting next to him so when he knocks his knee into Bucks it gets Bucks attention, pulling him away from his thoughts. Eddie’s looking at him with concern on his face, the silent you ok there is plain as day and Buck feels a little better for it. 

That they are always checking on each other, so much so that simple glance is enough to tell where the others’ head space is, so he puts everything into giving Eddie a smile and it’s worth seeing some of the worry diminish from Eddies face, earning him head nod when Bobby’s voice comes over the coms.

“Gonna call dispatch and take us off the roster for a little while, this way we can get some food in us and a power nap so hit the showers when we get back and I’ll start the food. Ok?” Bobby looks over the team waiting for the nod that they understood then returns to looking out the windshield.

“God, I’m starving” Buck says, bumping his shoulder into Eddies earning him a short laugh and bump back “your always hungry man, I just don’t know where you put it all” Buck felt what had to be a goofy smile spread across his face because this is what Buck loved about him, Eddies effortlessness with him. 

He just accepted his ridiculousness without question. Buck spun around so he was walking backwards while still looking at Eddie, laughing as he spoke “Maddie called me a human garbage disposal growing up” Laughing, Eddie reaches out and grabs Buck by the shoulders spinning him around putting Buck in front of him “walk normal or I’ll leave you where you fall and eat your dinner”

“You would not!” Buck slapped a hand to his chest in mock outrage as he tried unsuccessfully to keep from laughing. Eddie shoved him harder to keep him walking forward, laughing along with Buck “damn right I would Buckley, it’s every man for himself” 

“Come on you two, foods getting cold” Bobby hollered down from the kitchen, getting the two to roll their eyes at each other and sprint for the stairs.

Their radios crackled to life “Diaz, Buckley sound off”. Eddie tossed the piece of ceiling in his hand off to the side as he grabbed his radio. He and Buck were working their way through the collapsing kitchen trying to get back to the front door.

“We’re good Cap, so far it’s clear of residents, just trying to get back to the front door but the structure is losing ground quickly.” He dodges to the side as another chunk of ceiling falls next to him. “No time for a Sunday stroll gentleman, need you both out ASAP”

“Rodger that Cap” Buck grins behind his mask at Eddie as he pushes some fallen debris out of the way so they can move around it “so we’re gentlemen now huh” Eddie’s response died on his lips as both stop mid stride and looking up when they hear the structure groan and shudder. 

They watch in horror as the ceiling bends and twists, fire peeking through the opened cracks. Buck reacts first, with a burst of speed he grabs Eddie by his turnout coat and shoves him hard, pushing him out of the way of the fire covered beams and debris that’s raining down on them. Buck hears Eddie yell his name but before he can respond, there’s searing pain in his head and shoulder then the blackness is dragging him down. 

Beeping. That’s what Buck hears first and it’s really starting to annoy him. It’s like a faucet dripping in the background. Not loud, but just enough that slowly drives you batty, then slowly, Buck starts noticing more of his surroundings. The antiseptic smell is what creeps in next and he groans, because Christ almighty he’s in the hospital …. again. 

The lack of pain is what gets him next, and it’s not like he not in pain exactly, it’s more like he doesn’t feel anything and that can only mean that he’s on some serious painkillers, which ok, bad sign. Then more things come into focus for Buck and he’s very grateful for all of them, first of all, he’s not wearing oxygen and secondly, there’s no tubes where they shouldn’t be so he’s taking it as a win.

He apparently goes and gets cocky, moving when he shouldn’t because there it is, there’s the pain that’s been missing. It screams down his neck and across his shoulder and he must make a sound because the weight that’s next to him on the bed suddenly moves and Eddie is face to face with him, hands gently cupping his face, holding his head still “hey hey, don’t move around too much”   
Buck blinks Eddies’ face into focus, meeting his eyes as he tries to what, he’s not sure “Eddie” he croaks out, his voice sounding dry and broken to his ears. 

Eddie suddenly disappears from his line of vision only to reappear moments later with a cup of water “here, take a couple sips” and a straw is pushed up against his lips “sip slow Buck, not too much too quick” 

The cold hitting his tongue is refreshing and Buck swallows it down and groans before relaxing back onto the pillow and taking several deep breaths. He feels the bed shift again as Eddie settles back on his arms, leaning into Bucks side. 

The warmth of him is comforting so Buck carefully turns to look over Eddie, his gaze raking over Eddies face looking for injuries because the last thing he really remembers is pushing Eddie out of the way. “Eds, are you ok?” Eddie just stares at him open mouthed before his brain seems to engage.

“Seriously buck? You’re lying in a hospital bed, with a nasty concussion and a fractured clavicle and you’re asking me if I’m ok??” Eddies question stumps Buck for a moment because of course the first thing he’d do is worry about Eddie “Well…yeah?”

Eddie stares dumbfoundedly at Bucks confused puppy expression for a moment before leaning back into the chair, scrubbing his hands over his face then shaking his head. 

Watching Eddie struggle over Buck’s response he takes that moment to assess the fact that yes, his left arm is immobilized in a sling and that means he’s gonna be out of work for a while but before the annoyance of that can set in Eddie suddenly leans forward again and grabs Bucks free hand, his thumb running over Bucks wrist. 

“Christ Evan, I’M fine, YOU on the other hand scared the ever-living crap out of me” Hearing Eddie’s words has Buck really looking at him and what he see’s shocks him. He’s clearly drawn and exhausted, the circles under his eyes are so dark they look like bruises. This has Buck tightening his grip on Eddies hand so he can use it to drag him closer, leaving Eddie practically draped across Buck. 

Eddies startled sound makes Buck smirk “the fuck” Eddie grumbles as he tries to settle so he’s not hurting Buck but all Buck does is swat at his shoulder and glare at him “stop it, Eds it’s fine, now hold still” At Eddies resigned sigh Buck continues “I’m so sorry I worried you, didn’t mean to” 

Eddie’s staring silently at where their hands are still linked together for long enough that Buck is starting to get nervous so when Eddie finally looks up at Buck, he’s thrown by Eddies broken expression.

“I know you don’t do it on purpose Buck, but you seriously have to start thinking about yourself too, you have people to come home to too. Because seriously, Chris and I would be lost without you, you are our family and you belong to us so please knock it off” 

Buck listens to Eddies words and it takes a moment to process what he’s said and he swears that his jaw must be hanging open because Eddie just said that he belonged to them, to Eddie and Chris as part of their family unit.

“I belong to you guys?” he asks and Eddies face scrunches up in confusion as he looks at Buck like he’s an idiot “of course you do, what the hell Buck, how can you not know that?”

At Bucks silence Eddie groans “God, you spend more time with us than at your apartment, you’re on the list of approved people able to pick Chris up from school, you are the emergency contact for both myself and Chris… OK, we love you” Bucks mouth opens and closes a few times at a loss as Eddies words slowly hit home. 

Buck knows he’s now grinning like a fool when he asks “you love me?” Eddie leans forward and thumps his head on the bed several times before looking back up at Buck “for the love of everything holy, yes Buck I’m in love with you”

Buck knows he has a head injury but he could have sworn that Eddie just told him he was in love with him “wait…what? Did you just say you were in love with me?” 

Eddie tenses up as the realization of what he said hits him and Buck can clearly see the oh shit written across Eddie’s face. Instantly he starts trying tug his hand away but Buck only tightens his grip, refusing to let him go. With a defeated sigh Eddie stops trying to pull away but he’s refusing to look at him and Buck isn’t having any of it “No no no, don’t you dare take that back dammit. Eddie look at me…” 

When Eddie just shakes his head, Buck brings Eddies wrist to his lips so he can place a gentle kiss on the pulse point “please Eds, just look at me” Buck smiles as Eddie startles at the gentle touch, his head snapping up to meet Bucks scrutiny.

Buck gives him a lopsided grin that he really hopes is comforting “you probably should know that I’ve been in love with you for a while now” When he just stares open-mouthed, his shock clearly apparent Buck snickers at him “did I break you?”

Eddie blinks at him a couple times before his face scrunches up, the glare clearly offended “wait…. are you laughing at me?”

“What??? NO! I would never!” Buck’s denial comes out a bit high pitched and he’s totally blaming it on the drugs, so he kisses the captured wrist again in consolation and Eddies expression softens but not before he mutters a soft “asshole” that pulls a silly grin from Buck.

Giving Buck a put-upon sigh Eddie’s face slowly changes into a shy smile “it’s just, I just wasn’t expecting that is all”

Buck is perplexed “Expecting what? That I might actually be in love with you too?” At Eddies chagrined shrug, Buck is clearly stumped so he has to ask “seriously??” When Eddie only quirks an eyebrow at Buck, he quickly realizes Eddies honest uncertainty. 

So, Buck changes tactics. Moving carefully as to not jostle himself Buck lets go of Eddies hand so he can pull his head closer, gently pressing soft chaste kiss’s on Eddies cheekbone before resting their foreheads together, their noses gently brushing. 

Feeling Eddie relax against him but Buck needs to make sure that Eddie truly understands Buck “How could I not? Between you and Chris? You guys are my everything. Chris has my heart, but you Eds…. You are my soul”

For several moments there is only silence, the feeling of Eddies soft breaths blowing across his face when Eddie slowly shakes his head “Jesus Buck” is the only warning he gets and Eddie is suddenly cupping Buck’s jaw tilting his face up so he can finally kiss him.

Buck whines when they pull apart, but Eddie only goes far enough to bring their foreheads together. Opening his eyes, Buck see’s the brilliant smile gracing Eddies face and decides then and there, with Eddie happily crowding into him as they share space on that small hospital bed that all in all, it wasn’t really that bad of a week after all.


End file.
